Snapes Secret Admirer
by Oakwing
Summary: Abbigale Dean is the new assistant in Professor Snapes classroom. There's also a problem: she likes him!
1. The Begining

**Snape's Secret Admirer **

**Authors note**

**So, this is my 1st fic. Abbigale is an O.C I made up. (Uh she's based not me! (or is she!?)) I hope it's not too bad. Please don't be too crude with your comments if it is. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to rickfan37! She was an inspiration! Anyhow, leave a comment saying the movie/book character you want to kiss! And if a movie, who the actress/actor is if possible! Please review~**

**Oakwing**

"**Gods he's so hot." I thought to myself. I loved the way his robes billowed behind him as he made another of his unforgettable entrances. The way he affected me was incredible. I really hoped one day he would notice me more than just 'a know-it all' way. I wanted him so baldly.**

**I had only met him two months ago. Dumbledore had forced him to get an assistant just before the start of term. He hadn't wanted one. He didn't even bother to meet me before the first day! So guess how that played out**

**I was in the classroom when he arrived. **

**"What are you doing here?" He had bellowed.**

**"I- I' m your assistant." I had stammered.**

**"Oh. Well, then cut these up." He said as he handed me a bag and a small knife.**

**"Yes sir. Do you have a preference on what size?" I asked**

**"Just mince them. And be quick about it. I need them by second period."**

**"Yes sir." I repeated. **

**After that, he had given me a few other tasks. He had me mince several other herbs. And at the end of the day, he had me wash the cauldrons... ** _**All**_** the cauldrons. **

**After all the cauldrons had been washed, I started towards my rooms. They were through a secret passageway in Gryffindor tower. As I walked past the Headmasters griffon staircase, I saw him. He was muttering to himself; "Albus doesn't know what he's talking about. I don't need an assistant, but ** **no ** **' you aren't as young as you used to be Severus.' he said, yeah right because ****he****of**** all people has the right to tell me that I'm getting old!" he said while I hid in the around the corner, not breathing, praying he wouldn't find me. Thankfully he passed oblivious to everything. **

**After he had passed, I stayed there until what felt like hours had passed, replying his image in my mind, over and over until I knew it by heart. He enticed me so that it was all I could do to keep from calling out to him. But I knew that would have been foolish, especially since I had just caught him saying that he hadn't wanted me here anyway. **

**I slowly made my way to my rooms. As I neared the passageway I heard the sweet, velvety hum of his voice and I cried out as I saw him.**

**He was lying on the floor covered in his own blood, unmoving except for his mouth. He was mouthing something illegible. I ran down the hall, tears falling from my eyes. As neared the Hospital Wing I called out things like"Poppy! Madame ""Pomfrey!" "Help!" and "Severus!"**

**As soon as I got to the door Poppy burst out looking very concerned.**

"**What is it dear?"**

"**Professor Snape! He's very badly hurt!"**

"**Where is he?" **

"**Outside the passageway to my rooms."**

"**Alright. Go get Professor Dumbledore, bring him to Severus. I will meet you there."**

"**Oaky. Hurry! I don't know what happened, but he is covered in blood." **

"**I will. Go!"**

**With that, she sped off toward my rooms, and I to the Headmasters office. **

**When I reached the griffon staircase, I said the password;**

"**Acid Pops"**

**Then the griffon moved so I could go up the stairs. **

"**Headmaster! Headmaster!"**

"**Yes m'dear?"**

"**Professor Snape! He's hurt! Come quickly!"**

"**What's happened?"**

"**Just hurry! I'll explain on the way." **

**Then we were running along the corridor. And obliviously, I was explaining to him what happened. Of course leaving out the parts where I was mooning over Severus.**

"… **and then I saw him lying in a pool of blood." I explained hurriedly. **

"**I see. Well I'll need to ask him what happened after he's healed." Dumbledore said quietly.**

"**Poppy?" he asked the nurse as we approached the horrific scene.**

"**He's still breathing. It looks like he was hit with a Cruciatus. But we won't know for sure until he can tell us himself."**

"**So he'll be okay?" I asked nervously.**

"**I think so," Poppy replied. "But it will take time. Two weeks at most."**

"**What about his classes?" I asked the Headmaster.**

"**I don't know of any substitutes that can come on such short notice. So," he spoke hesitantly, as if not knowing what to say, "would you sub for him?" **

"**Of course sir." **

"**Sorry if it is to any inconvenience, but you have all your degrees and I couldn't think of anyone else…"**

"**It's not; I'd be in there anyway." **

"**Oh yes, yes, very well. Severus is in good hands now. Off to bed, pip, pip."**

"**Good night sir." I said as I watched Poppy levitate Severus down the hall.**

"**Oh and Abbigale, do try to get some sleep, for the student's sake's."**

"**Yes sir." **

"**Good night Mrs. Dean."**

**I nodded in acknowledgement, and went to my rooms. **


	2. Budding Love

**Snape's Secret Admirer**

**Authors note**

** This is the second chapter of Snape's Secret Admirer. I think it's going pretty well. Tell me what you think! Review! I would love your input Soline or rickfan37! You guys are Awesome! All you other people too! This chapters question is: What's up? (I don't know. I'm tired… Don't judge me!) Anyway, Review with your answer! ~ **

**Oakwing**

** When I woke that next morning, I was exhausted.**

** "Snape." I thought.**

** "Substitute." I remembered and groaned,**

** "Shit." I muttered under my breath**

** I got ready hurriedly. I put on a Muggle pair of jeans and a black shirt and threw on my robes. I brushed my teeth and hair and headed to the Great Hall.**

** Snape wasn't there when I arrived. I wasn't surprised. But Poppy was. I walked up and asked;**

** "Is he alright?"**

** "Yes, he'll be fine, but you'll have to take over his classes for at least five days or longer. Is that alright?"**

** "Yes of Course. Like I told the Headmaster 'I would be there anyway. 'I'll just be doing more than cutting up mandrake roots and washing cauldrons."**

** "As long as you're sure…"**

** "Do you know if he has a book of lesson plans?" I asked.**

** "I'm sure he does. But don't expect a good reaction from him when he finds you've been teaching his class."**

** "I'm not. Far from it actually, more like the bellowing I got yesterday morning."**

** "Alright, I had better go check on him then. Let me know if you need anything."**

** "Alright. See you later."**

** For breakfast, there were eggs, toast, ham, sausage, bacon, orange slices and my choice of pumpkin juice of milk. I didn't have much of an appetite so I only had a glass of milk and a piece of toast. I was too wrapped up in nervousness about teaching later to even notice all the concerned glances from the entire staff and even some of the students.**

** I left early for the classroom. I needed to find a lesson plan book.**

** When arrived, I found a note. It read;**

** Dear Miss Dean**

** Meet me up in the Astronomy Tower**

**after the afternoon lessons are done in **

**three days. ~**

**S.S.**

** Oh my Gods! I was going to meet Severus Snape, the one I loved. Why? A whole bunch of dirty thoughts crossed my mind.**

** 'Great,' I thought as I went through the papers on his desk, 'now I'd have to teach his class, while wondering what he wants to see me for in like, 76 hours.'**

** "Peachy." I said aloud.**

** "Oh well. It has to come eventually."**

** "Ah." I said as I found a book labeled; Lesson Plans. It read;**

**Day #2:**

**All: Pre Test**

** "Well that's easy enough." I said**

** Next to it seven stacks of parchment with a lot of questions on them. Then the bell rang.**

** "Shit." I muttered under my breath.**

** Just then, the first year class pushed their way through the door to find their seats. As soon as they had all sat down, I saw the expression on their faces. There were those who were relieved, those who were puzzled. The Slytherins just looked disappointed. I was almost offended when I saw that.**

** "Don't ask why Professor Snape isn't here today," I said before any of them got the chance to ask. "it is not really my place to tell you. He left me with instructions to give you a test. Would you mind passing these out dear?" I motioned to Hermione Granger or as Snape referred to as 'the know-it-all'.**

** "Yes Ma'am."**

** She stood to accept the parchments. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.**

** "It's okay. I won't deduct points from Gryffindor if you look me in the eye, like he would." I said so quietly I was surprised she could her me.**

** "Thanks." She said finally looking at me."**

** "No problem."**

** The rest of the day went by slowly… Very slowly. And the same. The same looks from all the students. The same disappointment in all the Slytherins. Over, and over with all the classes. It was annoying! Just the same thing, I didn't understand how Severus could do it! Every day, the same 'take this test' 'take that test'. For three days!**

** Finally, the final bell rang three days after I had found the note, dismissing the seventh years. As soon as they had gone, I stood and started toward the Astronomy Tower.**

** I had no idea what was going to happen next!**

**Authors Note**

** Ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry it was so short… I felt like making you wait! Review! And don't hate me for my cliffhanger! ~**

**Oakwing**


End file.
